Birds such as ducks and pheasants are usually caught by guns or nets. Bird hunting grounds for birds such as ducks can include a lake, watercourses, a paddy field, damp ground, and ponds or the like. In a hunting ground area, people can also be engaged in fishing, agriculture, and leisure. Therefore, it is dangerous to catch birds by using guns, which may hurt people and do hurt birds, and are thereby not preferable. On the other hand, in the case of catching birds by using a net, there is no fear of hurting people who enter the hunting ground. The net has the advantage that it can set birds free without any harm.
A net can be woven of silk, cotton, twine, or nylon. Birds are entwined with the net and thereby caught. To catch birds, a catching net is provided on the surface of the earth, and birds such as ducks are collected by sprinkling food. After birds gather, the catching net is manually moved to cover the birds, thereby catching them. Moreover, a method of providing the catching net on a slope banked up to a height of about 40-50 cm has been recently developed.
In catching birds by using the above net, the catching net must be moved so as to cover the birds. Therefore, in case that the moving speed is slow, the birds can flee and there is the possibility that it cannot catch the birds. In particular, moving the net may be manually performed by pulling a rope arranged with the catching net, which causes a problem because moving the catching net at high speed requires skill. If the rope is pulled in the vicinity of the catching net, moving the catching net requires relatively weak power, but there is the possibility that the birds will keep away if they recognize the existence of operators in the area of the catching net. In order to gather the birds in the area of the catching net, the rope must be pulled from a relatively remote place, wherein moving the catching net requires strong power.
Moreover, the catching net is provided on the surface of the earth in a widely spread state, thereby causing a problem wherein the birds easily recognize the spread catching net and keep away from the vicinity of the catching net. When the catching net is moved to cover the birds so as to catch them, it confines the birds only due to its own weight, and there is the possibility that the birds can easily flee through a clearance between the catching net and the surface of the earth.
The present invention resolves the above problems, and has the object of providing a bird catching apparatus for enabling birds such as ducks to be surely caught. Another object of the present invention is to provide a bird catching apparatus wherein there is no possibility that the caught birds can flee.